The present invention relates to lasers and has particular relation to extending the life of a laser.
In a typical laser, and particularly in a ring laser suitable for a ring laser gyroscope or ring laser gyro (RLG), the discharge current fed to the laser is maintained at a constant level. The intensity of the laser gradually fades until laser action no longer occurs. If purity and stability of the frequency of the emitted light is of concern, the noise included within this light will gradually rise. Eventually either the noise N will reach a noise service limit NSL, as shown in FIG. 1, or the intensity I will fall below an intensity service limit ISL as shown in FIG. 2. The laser will fail at a noise time NT, when the noise reaches the noise service limit, or at an intensity time IT, when the intensity reaches the intensity service limit, whichever comes first. The laser must then be replaced, rebuilt with new mirrors and/or new lasing material, or otherwise maintained.